Soul Bonded to Him
by tmaybryant
Summary: Edward believes vampires don't have souls... what if he's right? Jacob passes untimely and his soul takes shelter in Edward's body to make sure the wife he left behind is ok.
1. A Rush of Blood to the Head

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. All characters were created by Stephanie Meyer. Thank you.

Chapter 1: A Rush of Blood to the Head

Jacob POV

 _Where am I?_

Everything was dark. Pitch black. It took me a moment for my head to stop spinning. I couldn't begin to imagine what was going on. Even in a dark room there were walls, there was a door. Here...there was nothing. I put my hands in front of my and felt around. Nothing.

"Hello?"

I felt I should be scared. Nervous even. I was calm though. I put my hand up to my heart and felt… nothing. Well that is weird. Perhaps I'm dreaming? I tend to have weird dreams when I stay up late playing video games.

I thought about it for a second. While in thought I heard a voice… I had to quiet my thoughts so I could understand what was going on.

I felt a whirlwind pull me into a light and next thing I knew I was staring down at my body.

 _Whoa_.

"Jake…. I'm sorry…" The man who said this was my co-worker, Sam. I watched as he ran a hand through his hair, wiping a tear from his eye with the back of his hand. After doing this, he picked up a blanket and threw it over me.

"What the hell man! I'm not dead!"

I wanted to be angry. I wanted to scream. I tried to reach down and pull the covering off of my body… _How DARE he act like I'm dead_.

I heard him talking over his radio. His police uniform had blood all over it. When I looked back down I noticed that my physical body had blood all around it as well. There was a buzzing in my ear and I tried to understand what happened. I could make out a few of Sam's word…

The memory came rushing back to me as quickly as it was taken away.

There was a vehicle accident.

I took a second to look behind me and noticed a vehicle that had run off the road. There was an ambulance and a woman sitting in the back with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She was young. She was ok. I took a moment to be thankful for this. That's right… A deer ran in front of her car… she had swerved to hit it and missed.

Sam and I had pulled her out of her car and we were waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Sam offered to stay with her and I jogged up to get a water bottle from the trunk. I opened the trunk and rifled through the cooler in back….. and that was the last thing I remember.

It was then that I noticed a moving van on the other side of the road a ways up. The front had blood on it as well…

It made sense now.

I got hit.

This van hit me as I was retrieving a bottle from the trunk.

It hit me and I died.

I laughed.

I had taken down more bad guys then I could count. I've been shot. I've been punched. I couldn't believe this is what did me in…

 _Bella_.

 _My wife_.

The thought hit me almost as hard as the van did… I wouldn't get to grow old with her. I wouldn't have children with her. We were supposed to go to Hawaii this year. One more month and I would be sipping margaritas with my Bells on the beach.

I smiled.

I felt a tug and the memories started flooding my mind…

 _My mom holding out her arms to me as I ran to her. Kissing my scraped knee and putting a band-aid on it…. Sitting and listening to the preacher talk about how great of a wife, mother and friend she was… talk about how she was taken too soon from us…_

 _My dad and I having talks… sitting outside on the porch swing and sharing a beer together…_

 _My sisters…_

"Bella… Bells… "

 _Her small and running up to me with pigtails in her… laughing and playing in the sand… our first kiss when we were 16… Her smile… She looks at me and pushes her forehead against me… "I love you"…_

I'm in the whirlwind again. Sam is gone. I am gone. I feel my memories playing and there's a light at the end of a tunnel. It's bringing me closer and closer…

"NO!"

I think of Bells. I think of how much I love her. I veer away from the light. I'm thrown to the side and I go flying… floating seemed more appropriate. Something was pulling me toward them… almost like a magnet. A really strong industrial sized magnet.

I was pulled toward a Volvo driving down the road. I noticed a man sitting in the front seat. He didn't seem to notice as I entered his car. As true as this was, he sure as hell noticed when I entered _him_.

He slammed on the breaks and started clawing on his head. I noticed all my memories playing again. He must have been seeing them as well… hearing my thoughts.

"What the hell is going on!" He hissed.

I took a breath and talked… hoping I was right and he could hear me.

" _My name is Jacob Black. I died. I need to know my wife is going to be OK. You're going to help me do that..."_


	2. Unusal Aquaintances

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the storylines or characters.

Chapter 2: Unusual Acquaintances

Jacob is _italic_.

Edward's thoughts are **bold**. Jacob can hear Edward's thoughts.

Edward POV

"What do you mean you're dead."

"... _Dead... you know. Not alive anymore. No longer breathing..."_

Well... I suppose there is more than one way to be dead. After all I haven't took a breath in a almost hundred years...

" _Wait! What the fuck do you mean you haven't taken a breath in almost a hundred years! What the hell are you!"_

 **You can hear my thoughts! Wow... that feels pretty invasive**...

" _What. The. Hell. Are. You."_

It seemed any privacy I had was currently void given this voice in my head. It wasn't like I could hide anything from him so I began with an introduction.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I am a vampire."

 _"A vampire_ ," Jacob muttered. " _You're seriously a vampire."_

Obnoxious laughter filled my head and I rolled my eyes. I don't know what sort of reaction I was expecting but this certainly was not it.

"Are you quite done..."

His laughter tapered off. I found it extremely frustrating he could read my thoughts but I couldn't read his. Thos had me at a disadvantage and had only happened once before six years ago. I could remember like it was yesterday...

 _"So... are you sure you're a vampire... I know kids get mixed up in some weird crap sometimes. In fact I was working this call the other day and this guy thought he was an alien. Claimed he had been abducted and probed..."_

I snorted.

"I've been alive nearly 100 years and have yet to come across any proof that aliens are real."

Jacob was quiet once again. I continued to drive along this back road until I came across a few cars stopped along the road and what looked like the scene of an accident.

There were three cars ahead of me waiting to go. The white sedan in front of me honked his horn impatiently. It was still light out but the sky had began to darken and make way for the inevitable darkness.

An officer was talking to the person in the car ahead of me. As he leaned back up from the window I saw that I was his next destination and I rolled down my window allowing him to say what he needed to.

"Officer."

"Sir."

 _"Mike?_ "

Jacob chose now to make his presence known again.

"Mike?" I repeated. In response 'Officer Newton' looked at me with a funny look on his face. I realized my mistake the second it hapoened. I offered a quick explanation hoping to appease his curiosity. "Your parents ran the sporting good store right? My family used to live here and we went to high school briefly together. Edward Cullen."

"Oh yeah... Cullen. I heard your family was finally selling the house."

"Yes. I'm down signing off on the final paperwork to sell and will be on my way back home tomorrow afternoon."

Mike nodded, "Ok then. We're clearing up the scene of an accident. Should be done here pretty quickly and then I'll send you on your way." He patted the door of the car and turned back the way he came.

Jacob's words had meaning now... he had said something about being on a call... knowing Mike...

"You were a police officer."

" _Yes_."

The cars in front of me started moved forward slowly and I shifted into drive and followed them. As I passed the accident I noticed a lot of things... I noticed a wrecked car hooked up to a tow truck. I noticed Officer Mike patting a dark skin cop of the shoulder. His nametag read 'Uley'. They were looking at a body being loaded into an ambulance on a stretcher. As the door to the ambulance closed I confirmed what I already knew to be true.

"So this is where it happened."

" _Yeah_."

I wasn't sure what to say so I asked instead, "Was it painful?"

" _No_."

"Good."

I left Jacob to his thoughts and contined to drive down this road. Once I reached the turn off to the driveway I turned and made my way up the house.

It was beautiful. Untouched by time besides the overgrown weeds in the front. The house could definitley use with a power wash and the windows would benefit from a good wipe down. Other than that though it was exactly like they had left it.

" _Why did you leave_?"

Ah, Jacob decided to reappear.

"Hello Jacob."

I reached into the front pocket of my jeans grabbing the keys I had shoved there before starting on my journey. Pushing the key into the lock I turned the knob and pushed the door open. All the furniture was covered in white cloth. I pulled the one off of the couch and say down heavily, running a hand through my hair.

" _Nice place_..."

"It is. Esme liked to decorate. She takes pride in how her living space is decorated."

I threw my legs up on the coffee table. It was something Esme would have given me hell over.

Not sure where too begin I started with... "There was a girl."

" _A girl.."_

I continued _._

"Our kind. Vampires. We sometimes come along someone's blood who calls to us. Their blood is special. These people are known as our 'singer'. In my lifetime this has only happened once to me. During biliogy a girl-"

" _Biology. As in high school biology. Dude..."_

I sighed.

"I'm well aware that a 100 year old vampire returning to high school is extremely unorthodox. However, it helped build up a resistance to human blood in addition to helping our family maintain an illusion of being human. As I was saying, my singer showed up to class that day and I ran... I ran so I wouldn't kill her. My family packed up and followed me... we haven't been back since."

" _Wow... so you don't eat people_..."

"No. We are able to maintain ourselves on the blood of animals."

" _Wow_ ," he repeated. " _That's a lot to take in._ "

The silence encased us again.

"Well... Once I've signed the final paperwork for the house I imagine I can delay your redturn and help you out with your problem."

At this. Jacob took an interest. " _You'll help me out. My wife... she's all I have. I need to know she's ok before I go... Well, to whatever the hell comes after this._.." His voice trailed off.

"What's her name? We can find her. Stick around for a bit. Get you out of here..."

" _Bella Black. Isabella_."

The way he said her name would have crushed my heart if I had one. Full of longing and love. I smiled just hearing him. Wait...

"Bella?" I repeated. There had to be more than one here. "Bella Swan?"

Jacob was quiet again. Not being able to read his thoughts was very frustrating. " _Formerly. We're married_."

 **Oh great... how am I supposed too tell this guy that his wife is my singer..**.

"YOU WANTED TO EAT MY WIFE!"

Oh... well... that will do it.

This is awkward...


End file.
